Love Lost and Love Found
by xXxAlexanderxXx
Summary: Disclaimer; I did not create Umiko. Nothing about her is my creation. Enjoy reading the journey of Derrick after loosing the love of his life. Watch him fall and slowly get back on his feet...and eventually, reunite with the goddess of the ocean itself.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer; I did not make Umiko. Shes not my character, nothing of her is my character.

**Love Lost and Love Found**

Dedicated to a dear friend of mine. Crystal you are amazing.

**Prolouge**

_I still remember the first time I saw her face. Eyes of cerulean blue...reflecting the glorious ocean itself. Hair of magnificent waves; shimmering with the sea's emotions. Her skin...oh her skin. Such beautiful...lush, soft...skin. She was the ocean; the sea; the beautiful depths herself. She had the face of an angel, the body of a goddess..._

_"Derrick..."_

_"Umiko?"_

_"Derrick...!"_

_"Umiko!? Oh where are you Umiko!? Come back to me!"_

He awoke with a start, like many other nights; sweat glistened his nude, tone chest. Breathing heavily...he glanced around the room. Upon realizing that what he had experienced was just another dream, he pound the bed with his fist hard screaming into the dark abyss of his room, "Damn you! Why do this to me!?" Another night...another dream; so close he had been to her. _Nearly five years its been thats shes been gone and still I have yet to get ahold of my life. _He flung the covers from his nude form and looked to his right. No one. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his face and ran his large hands through his raven hair. Recently...he had been bedding whores trying desperately to satisfy himself with the thought of his precious...Umiko.

Standing up; he walked to the bathroom to shower, riding himself of the wench's scent he had bedded last night. It disgusted himself even to do what he has been doing, but he was a male. A vampire...and he had needs. When he would bed his whores, he knew not of their names demanding such that they not tell him. He would try desperately to imagine them as Umiko...but it did not work. His life was literately nothing without her. When his shower was finished he began to dress...quietly. Today was different somehow, but he knew not of the reason.

He walked downstaires to begin breakfast before he would go to work. Raising a slender brow...the house was unusually quiet. He turned his head quickly when he felt a certian tug at his heart. His breath was already beginning to quicken. _Oh could it be...Could it be my love? The one who still invades my dreams, who leaves me with endless dreams of unsatisfaction? _He went to the kitchen window and dared to peek outside. His heart lodged itself in his throat, rendering him unable to speak. His breath had stopped...as he saw a glimpse of her sapphire locks before she dissapeared into the depths of the forest outside his home. He noticed Merlin and Melody; his precious children standing on the porch...and Merlin looking off in the direction of the runaway godess holding an expression of confusion.

He had to know...before they were to walk into the house Derrick rushed up to his room and out his window he went. Yes, he may be a vampire...but he was a strong and old one. The sun had no affect on his skin or anything else. Quite actually, that was just a myth. He stole into the trees and followed the running form. It was hard to see the being...except for the long waves of oceanic tressles that followed behind her. His heard was pounding so hard... It must be her, but he didnt want to get his hopes up only to be shot down...as always. When the woman would stop running, Derrick hid himself in a tree.

He gazed down upon her heavily breathing form. He was no able to see her face...and felt as if a fist was clenching around his heart. _Oh Gods...its her...but..why? _He slowly and soundlessly jumped from the branch; landing elegantly upon the forest ground. Ever so slowly...making his way to her. He watched her stand...and turn to look at him. An expression of fear, sorrow, and even...love would reflect from her cerulean optics. He suddenly felt...anger. Clenching his fists he shouted at her, "**Why have you come back**!?"


	2. Chapter One: Shes Gone

**Part One**

**Chapter One;; Shes Gone**

**Note;** There are some slight lemons in this chapter. You've been warned.

_"Derrick stop! Umiko is ticklish!"_

_"But that is what makes it so much fun, my love!"_

_"Derriiiicckkkk!"_

_Thud_. He awoke rubbing his head; clear that he had fallen off the couch and onto the floor, thus resulting in him knocking his head into the cofee table. Groggily his lashes would flutter open, "Ugggh..." He rubbed his head and ran his fingers through his unbrushed, quite messy midnight locks. _What time is it?_ He looked over at the television at the cable box and read 2:45pm. It was late...and once more he had slept in. It wasnt something new for Derrick after his and Umiko's break up. _Break up? She cheated on me...plain and simple. _He sighed and stood up, wobbling and kicking bottles, empty bottles of bear out of his way; making his way to the bathroom.

It had been nearly three months since he had seen her...nor heard from her. Something in him called out in pain and begged him to search for her...to find her. He had locked away those feelings though with hurt and betrayel from her actions. His dear friend had come to him and told him that Umiko had been talking with a male...and that male had told his friend that Umiko told him that she had more feelings for him. Apparently she had loved him a long time ago and feelings were rekindling with them. _Who knows? Maybe their a nice and happy couple right now... _

"What a hangover..."

He had drunkin himself to sleep the nightbefore, just like the night before, and the night before. For the last two months he had turned to alcoholism to consol him in his loss of Umiko. He stumbled; making his way to the bathroom to take a shower, gather himself together, and go out into town. He had to pick up a few things. With finishing his shower, he threw on a plain white, v-neck t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. He wore a belt to hold them up. He looked around his completely distroyed cabin as he slipped his socks and shoes on before leaving. _I've gotta clean this place up when I get back... Its time to get back on my feet._

Into town he went, seeing faces of people he knew but not bothering with a hello. He had isolated himself, gone cold... He went into a liquor store and picked up a few bottles of wine. Next stop was the grocery store to pick up some grub. Throwing into his cart were ingredients to make lasagna when he heard a voice, "Derrick? Derrick Lenne? Is that you?" He turned his head to see a vibrant looking, short, yet elegant beauty named Racheal. She had cut her chestnutt hair from its normal, mid back, straight hair to just below her shoulders and layered to were it frammed her small cheeks. Her eyes reflected the moon itself with their illuminating grey glow. She had a small nose and high cheeks bones; budding breasts that with any shirt profused with cleavage. Her body was an hour-glass figure; Very slim with nice swelling hips and thighs that narrowed down into her womanly, tan legs. Averagely or so called, perfect in men's eyes. He normally would have laughed, but the joy had run from his life with he had ended it with Umiko.

"Hey Rach. Hows it been going with you?"

He had met Racheal just after his deparcher from Umiko. After their split up, Derrick was happy for it was thriving on the fact that she had cheated on him; or so had said his friend. All he wanted to do was dive into another relationship and try to forget the azure skinned goddess who had stolen away his heart. They had had a short relationship...but it didnt last long when his nights were invaded with dreams of his lover of whom he missed so very much; he didnt realize it untill he finally looked at Racheal..and really saw her. He picked up a pack of noodles and set it into his small cart he was pushing around. He didnt really look at her, just glance and notice the few chances in her.

"How have I been? Derrick I havnt heard from you in months! I heard from people that you've been drinking yourself nearly into a coma!"

Her voice was shrill and coated with worry..as well as anger. Derrick sighed and glanced at her with an uncaring gaze. He shrugged his shoulders and began walking, pushing his cart with him, "Racheal, I dont need to answer to you for my actions. My life, is my life..." Before he could get from her site the brunette rushed forward, pushing him against an isle of produce and kissing him with her lush, full, cherry lips. Derrick was not shocked; he did not bring his arms up; he did not wrap them around her. He stayed still...limp and waited for the woman to pull off him. His bleeding gaze would glare into her shimmering moon's.

"Racheal, we are over, I told you this. Stop it, move on, get on with you're life."

The woman glared at him definately and stomped her petite, small foot. She was about the same height as _her_; which was another reason why he had felt attracted to her. She brought her arms up to cross under her swelling breasts, "You should take you're own advice Derrick. Move on with _you're_ life. _Shes_ gone! Get over it! **Move on** dammit!" She was now crying...desperately trying to get him to return the actions of affection she was showing for him. She then...upturned her emotions and smiled sweetly up at him, gazing into his cart at the bottles of wine.

"Say..Derrick, how about I come over and make that lasagna it looks like you're planning o make. I'll clean up for you and we can just..._hang out_. I promise. How 'bout it?"

Raising a slender brow he gazed down at her suspiciously. He nodded his head and finally released a handsome smile. _At least she'll clean up...I really dont feel like cleaning that pig sty of a home..._

"Well lets get going Derrick! Lasagna takes awhile!"

Racheal giggled mirthfully and grabbed his arm walking with him. Derrick would only roll his eyes at her antics and walk to a register to buy the food. Of course, the register and bag boy he knew. They looked at him as they rung up his bottles of wine; shaking their heads in dissapointment.

"Hey! Do you're job and mind you're own damn business! I dont need you're damned pity!"

This only feuled him on more to get back up on his feet and move on with his life. Racheal was right...he had to move on. He turned to gaze at her...and gave a faint..real smile. It was possible that they might grow into something once more..possibly. He grabbed a bag and she grabbed the other and they walked to his car. He pulled into the long bumpy trail that led to his cabin that the forest concealed. He felt Racheal's hand graze over this that was on the stick and only glance. He didnt hold her hand...he didnt even react to her touch. His mind only wondered to the beauty that came from the ocean. He pulled into his drive way, getting out quickly and grabbing a bag.

"Isnt it a nice night out Derrick?"

He turned to look at Racheal then the sky and simply nod. He didnt really look at the stars that were clearly visible due to the cloudless night, "Yeah." He went inside and shrugged when he saw the look on Racheals face in reaction to his filthy home. He set the groceries on the counter and yawned, flipping on a light. It wasnt long before Racheal was over hom and shooing him out of the kitchen.

"I'm cooking, so stay out silly!"

He held up his hands in mock defence and laughed exiting the kitchen and taking a seat at the dinning room, still able to gaze clearly into the kitchen. He opened a bottle of wine and poured him a glass.

"You know Derrick you really shouldnt drink all that much, its really, really bad for you're health. I'm worried about you."

Once more he rolled his eyes. He ran his fingers over his rough chin and cheeks. He hadnt shaved in weeks, "Like I said Racheal, its my own business." She would shrug her shoulders but glance at him with a thin glare. She dove into cooking the lasanga and it was only 30 minutes later that she had it in the oven cooking. She walked over and took a seat at the dinning room table and poured herself a glass of wine. She would glance at him with a seductive hazle lingering in her moon spheres. He didnt miss that.

"While the food is baking, lets watch a movie Derr."

She smiled with a light giggle, grabbing the wine and his hand, tugging him toward his room. She sat him on his bed and went to the television; clicking it on. She bounced herself on his bed and laid next to him, propped up just like him on a pillow. She however...wasnt interested in the movie. She glanced up at him biting her bottom, lush, moist lip.

**Slight Lemon Starts Here**

She turned over on her side and timidly reach with her hand to his thigh, covered by his jeans, "Derrick, you know..I really have missed you." She spoke in a sweet..timid, yet sexy and seductive voice. Her hand trailed to his clothed crotch and caressed his manliness through his clothes ever so lightly with her hands. Derrick gasped as a moan escaped from his chapped lips. He gazed down at the woman with a warning glare...which quickly deminished into lust when he felt her hand slip under his clothes to caress his bare flesh. He grew hard against her menstrations and moaned, dipping down into the pillow. Racheal took this opportunity to sit up and straddle his thighs, still moving her soft hand against the tender flesh of his manhood. She leaned down, using her free hand to hold her hair back; pressing her lips to his own. She forced her tongue into his cavern and licked about, tasting wine she moaned and pressed her large breasts against his clothed chest.

"R-Racheal..." Derrick moaned into the abyss of his room. He moved his tongue against her's in a dance of dominance. He flipped them about to were he was now gazing down at her; straddling her hips. He grasped her hand from his pants and held her other hand along with that one; both above her head. He smirked down at her which caused a squeak of pure lust and joy to escape the woman's lips. She bit her lip in anxiousness as Derrick moved her shirt up to reveal her covered breasts. Using his claw he sliced through her bra and roughly brought his lips to her perk nipples. They hardened instantly at his slick tongue that licked and toyed with them. His teeth needed them lightly as his hands went under her knee length, white skirt to play with her warm, clothed core.

"U-Uhh..Derrick...yess..."

Racheal leaned her head back into Derrick's soft pillows and closed her grey hues. Her cheeks were flushed from the wine and pleasure. She spread her legs more for him and bucked on instinct when she felt his hand at her warm core. She was hot all over because of him and wanted him. She moved her arms around his shoulders intangling her fingers into his messy, raven tressles.

_"Why does Derrick love Umiko?"_

_"Because you are my everything, my always, my reason for living."_

_"Then...why are you doing this?"_

**Slight Lemon Ends Here**

He jerked his head up from the exposed flesh of the woman beneath him. He gazed down into Racheal's half lidded optics with panic which was quickly overflowed by anger.

"You said only hang out, hmm? Wench! Get from my house now!"

Racheal immediately sat up and covered her breasts. She glared heavily at Derrick and moved herself off of his bed.

"Derrick what is you're problem!? One minute you permit yourself to act upon my actions, and then you reject me! Make up you're mind! If you're still thinking about that woman you were once with; shes gone! Hear me? **Gone**!"

She pulled her shirt down angrily and rushed from his room, moments later his front door slammed as she left his house. Derrick sat there on the edge of his bed thinking, his fists clenched.

"Dammit..."

He shook his head and walked from his room, out his front door. He gazed intently up at the clear, bright, sparkling stars. _I know shes gone. I've known for a long time..._ He closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fists to tightly blood seeped through his fingers and dripped onto the ground. He took a deep breath and screamed into the night, his head tilted still upwards to the sky, "**UMIKO!!!**" It was as if he were calling to the heavens themselves. All his pent up anger, sadness, and every emotion he was feeling was now released into that single scream of pain. He put his head down and turned; going back into his house.

"Shit!"

Smoke was pouring from the oven indicating that the lasanga was burning. He rushed to it and pulled it out quickly, slamming it on his counter and blowing the smoke away. He coughed and looked at it..._Completely ruined_ he thought. _Just like my life..._


	3. Chapter Two: Life Goes On

**Chapter Two;; Life Goes On.**

_"Derrick! Wait up! Derrick's running too fast! Umiko cant catch up!"_

_"Come on Umiko! Run faster! Come catch me..!"_

_"Umiko got Derrick! Hehe..."_

_"Yes you did Umiko...you got me..."_

_"Umiko loves Derrick...so very much."_

_"I love you too Umiko, more than the ocean itself that consumes you're every being. Now and forever...you are what holds my soul..."_

_"Derrick..."_

_"Umiko..."_

**xXxXxXx**

"Mr. Lenne? Mr. Lenne are you there?"

Another loud knock rattled on Derrick's door; the construction planner was scheduled to meet him at 9 am. Of course, Derrick had drunkin himself into a coma the night before. The short, stubby, bald man grey angerier by the minute. He was beginning to think this whole planned meeting was a joke and turned to leave. The door swung open to reveal a quite disheaved, unshaved Derrick. He had thrown on a collared, button up shirt and a pair of nice business pants. His shirt was untucked, his tie undone, his hair unbrushed; clearly he had just woken up.

"Mr. Lenne. You planned this meeting here at you're house today at 9 am, its nearly 10!"

Derrick sighed, rubbing his temples and nodding his head, "Yes Yes Mr. Crigenski. Forgive me, please come in." He moved out of the way and smiled alittle allowing the shorter, more pudgier man to walk through the door. The annoyed man looked like he was contemplating leaving or staying. Finally he stepped forward and entered the cabin. He said nothing about the pig sty but nis nostrals flared in anger and disgust. He sat down at the dining room table and opened a large piece of blue paper, obviously a blue print.

"So yes, Mr. Lenne, these plans you have are extrodinary. Seven rooms you say? A bathroom in each room? Mr. Lenne do you know how much that'll cost?"

Derrick shook his head and ran his fingers through his unbrushed, messy hair. He eyed the man with warning crimson optics, "Money is not an obstical Mr. Crigenski. You just get the people to work on my house, I want it finished in a time of three months."

"Three months! Mr. Lenne, why thats close to impossible! The plans you have, the exterior, the interior! Its extrodinar! Magnificent, but this kind of house, expecially a house of four stories including a basement and attic will take up to nearly a year!"

A deathly, low, menacing growl ran throughout the area of Derrick's home. He lowered himself to be eyelevel with the man and bared his extending fangs, "Mr. Crigenski, I dont care what you have to do; get me you're best damn workers if you have to! I want this house done in three months! Do you hear me!? I'll pay double the damn price for **everything**! Get on it!"

The man stuttered as he folded the papers back up, scrambling himself to the door. He didnt glance once back at Derrick as he left his cabin. Derrick sat back in his chair and sighed, shaking his head. If he planned to get this paid...he had to go back to work. _If they'll even accept me back.._ He trugged his way upstaires to take a shower and clean himself up. Entering his bathroom he looked around with sorrowful, seeming lifeless, bleeding gaze.

**xXxXxXx**

_"I love you Umiko...let me make love to you..."_

_"D-Derrick...right...here i-in the bathroom...?"_

_"In the tub, bathroom, on the floor, out in public Umiko I wouldnt care! My love for you is just that great..."_

_"Oh Derrick...ok.."_

_"D-Derrick wait..."_

_"Umiko...hush now and kiss me...there are no words needed right now, just actions. Speak to me through you're body...My Love..."_

_"Hnnn...Derrick..."_

**xXxXxXx**

He clenched his fists and turned his stare away from the bathtub. Everything had so many painful memories here...and thats why he had to start over. He was building a new home for himself..the home Umiko and himself would have dreamed for. The one he promised her. He turned his gaze back to the bathtub and shook his head, tightening his lips in a firm stare. He had to move on and that was it... He undressed and slowly stepped into the tub. Images of _their _love making still fresh in his mind he tried to enjoy his shower without thoughts of _her_.

When finished with his shower he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He blinked and gave his stomach a pat. He had grown some weight. _I'll have to fix that..._ He sighed and wiped his foggy mirror off and began to shave his face clear of any bristles or any facial hair at all. Once finished he smirked devilously. _There we go..._ He cleared his throat and walked from the bathroom, leaving the door open to air the space out from the steam. He went into his room and quickly dried, dressing himself in a nice clean suit. It matched his raven locks, and his tie matched his bleeding spheres. He slipped on his shoes and stood up.

He walked downstaires and shook his head. _I've got to clean this place up..._ About four in a half hours later Derrick had finally cleaned the place up. Which resulted in another shower, another suit, and another few hours set back. By the time he was finally ready to go to work and beg for his job back, it was nearly 5 o' clock.

"Dammit, thats a bad start... If I want a job back, I need to go bright and early to impress them. Ah, oh well. They know me."

He was dressed in another suit just like the last, same colors and all. He headed out the door after grabbing his black suit case and got in his car. Moments later he pulled into the parking lot of the village's Health Clinic. He stepped from his car, locked it, and tightened his tie; clearing his throat. He walked through the double doors and made his way to the front office; knocking.

"Dr. Robownii? May I speak with you?"

A tall, brown, leather chair turned to reveal a tall, elegant looking, yet elderly looking man. He had nice, kind, calm features; dark eyes, and dark hair; obviously italian. He nodded his head and motioned his hand for Derrick to come in and shut the door.

"Ah, so Mr. Lenne, what brings you back here?"

The man twiddled his fingers against themselves as he eyed Derrick curiously, seeing through him seemingly. Derrick sat down in the chair across from the desk the man sat behind. He cleared his throat and nodded his head, setting his suit case back down on his lap.

"As you know Dr. Robownii I've been going through some difficult times-"

"Derrick, hardly, you and you're partner split up. That is hardly a difficult time. You made it difficult in allowing yourself to sercum to alcoholism as the answer. If you are asking for you're job back... that will take some time to think."

Derrick lowered his gaze and nodded. He inhaled a deep...deep breath and stood up. He reached a hand over and firmly shook the man's hand and thanking him before turning and walking out. He understood completely that he wasnt just going to be taken right back. There were many of young men out there trying to make their living into a Doctor and there arent many spots open in the field he had chosen as his career. _So basically..I'm back at square one._ He shook his head, pulling into his drive way and getting out of his car.

He nearly fell over, leaning to the side of the car for support. Shaking the dizziness from his head he gazed up at the blazing sun. It had been so long since he had fed last...fatigue was setting in. _I guess its feeding time...There is only one person...Racheal._ He entered his home to prepair his hunt...


	4. Chapter Three: Blood and Lust

**Chapter Three;; Blood and **_**lust**_

**Warning;** Heavy lemons in this chapter.

**xXxXxXx**

_"Derrick, whats that?"_

_"Why thats a television my love."_

_"Whats a...t-tel...iviton?"_

_"Haha...its an invention that allows you to watch moving pictures, Love."_

_"Moving pictures?"_

_"Yes, Love; people like you and myself act out infront of cameras, getting filmed, for our entertaintment."_

_"B-But Derrick, their kissing..."_

_"Its called a romance Umiko..."_

**xXxXxXx**

It was just like Racheal to bring men home with her after she got drunk at the bar. As he neared her home he caught glimpse of a man sneaking his way from her window and running off into the night. Derrick shook his head and sighed; it was nothing new with Racheal. She was a single woman who would always stay single; quite comfortable with her sexual desires. He stepped his way calmly and skillfully quiet into the same bedroom the man and flew from, and had left open. He gazed down at the quite desirable form of the nympth.

She was nude, and the covers only covered barely her lower half. She slept on her back with her hands spread, one falling over the edge of the bed. Her head was tilted to one side; opposite of Derrick allowing the pulsating flesh of her neck in plain view of the vampyr. He stepped forward and sat himself on the edge of the bed. He saw her only as food...nourishment for his damned existence. That didnt mean she was not beautiful. He raised his large, clawed hand over and allowed his fingers to run through her brunette, silken strands.

"Hmmm..."

Her large, reflecting moon's fluttered open and gazed sleepily up at him, "Derrick?" He placed his finger on her lush, dry lips and hushed her. His eyes glowed a magnificent, brighter, molten hot lava crimson. They seemed to hypnotize her into silence. He leaned forward, slowly, ever so slowly; opening his mouth and allowing his fangs to lengthen and sink themselves into her suculent neck. Her heartpace quickened as she gasped, bringing her arms up to grasp his back tightly.

"D-Derrick..."

He growled, the vibrations making their way through the woman's small, petite frame. Her sweet, crimson, nectar flowed into his awaiting mouth as he lapped it up hungrily. Racheal arched her back, moving her head backwards; he leaned forward as so his fangs would not rip from her neck and cause her harm. He drank only enough to satisfy his bloodlust. Pulling quickly before it was too late he growled loudly into the dark abyss of her quiet room. The woman gazed up at him with far away optics and reached up, placing her hands on his chest.

"Derrick...?"

**Lemon Starts Here**

He gazed down at her with bleeding eyes. His whole eye was consumed in the dark color, even the whites. His vampyrism was taking over as he gazed lustfully down at Racheal's exposed breasts. He leaned forward quickly and took a perk nipple into his mouth roughly, needing it with his teeth; teasing it with his tongue. _Umiko..._ He brought his hand up and grasped her other breast into his palm, needing it sensually, using his claws to pinch her nipples. Racheal arched her back, crying out in thrilled pleasure. In his mind...far away he had locked himself away. His lustuous manliness had been unsatisfyed since Umiko and his break up and he had pent up lust that needed to escape. Her dark room...made it easier for him to imagine his love, the only one that had his heart and would always have it.

"Umiko..."

He mumbled against Racheal's breasts. The woman cared not of the name he called her. Derrick had been the best man yet she had bedded and needed the satisfaction he could only bring. Two people wanting pure lust, nothing more. Before Derrick could change his mind, and think twice for the actions he was doing, Racheal grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up onto the bed, making it to were he was straddling her hips. She crashed her lips to his, grasping his hand and placing it over her breasts. Derrick massaged them sensually, imagining his innocent lover underneath him, biting her lip innocently and writing in pleasure; begging for him to make love to her.

His eyes were closed..to keep his dream real. Racheal shedded him of his upper clothes, running her slender fingers over his bare, tone chest. She forced her tongue into his mouth, fighting it against his. He was brought from his daze at feeling Racheal begin to unzip his pants, moving her hands to the buckle of his belt. He growled lustfully, still imagining his beautiful Umiko beneath him. He lifted up to lower his pants to his ankles, kicking them off to the ground. Now completely nude, the two entertwined in eachother's selves; feeling their bodies together.

"Unnn...Derrick...please...let me be you're Umiko tonight. Just tonight...just this one night only..."

Before she could speak no longer he thrust forth with his hardened member and sheathed it into her hot, moist core. Racheal threw her head back and cried into her room, bucking her hips up and wrapping her legs around his waist, setting them above his bottom.

"Yes Derrick...yes..."

_Umiko... I love you._ He growled and brought his lips to her's in a brutal, bruising kiss to silence her. His eyes were closed tightly to see the vision of his love. He pound into the clenching, burning core of the woman he was imagining Umiko. Racheal screamed her moans into their kiss, they sounded muffled. Her nails dug into his back as she moved her hips in rthym with his.

**xXxXxXx**

_"Umiko, I love you."_

_They were in his room, in their new home..._

_"Umiko loves D-Derrick..too..."_

_He kissed her passionately, moving his lips to her perk, azure nipples. Her moans drove him to insanity. The goddess would arch her back and spread her legs, allowing her love to drive deeper into her core. He thrust into her quicker, more desperately;making love to her sensually, passionately, crying out that he loved her repeatedly._

_"Ughhnnn...U-Umiko...I'm almost there..."_

_"Oh Derrick! Umiko loves Derrick!"_

_Their cry of ectacy would reach the heavens as they held eachother for dear life, afraid the other would fall into oblivion. Their bodies glistened with sweat as their breathing was heavy. Umiko nuzzled herself under his chin._

_"Derrick..."_

_"Yes, love?"_

_"Dont forget me..."_

**xXxXxXx**

"Derrick!"

Racheal screamed as she climaxed, her walls clenching around his hard member willing him to finish with her. Derrick was not there, he was floating above them, watching himself, but he was not there; his mind was elsewere. He finished, but without the satisfaction he expected. He fell forward toppling over Racheal, breathing heavily and trying to catch hold of reality. Tears had drenched his cheeks and fallen over Racheal. He pulled himself away from the woman he had just fucked, not made love to...lustfully fucked. He threw his clothes on and stole away into the night.

**Lemon Ends Here**

Slamming his door he ran up to his room in rage. He tore the clothes from his body so roughly his claws dug into his own skin. He was completely disgusted with himself. He showered himself throughly, in nothing but scolding hot water. He scubbed his body till it was red and raw. He scrubbed and washed in the steaming water untill he could no longer smell the wretched woman on him. He turned the water off and made his way to his bed. He fell into the silken covers and pulled them around his nude, wet body. His shoulders racked with sobs. _If she cheated on me...why does loosing her hurt so bad? Should I have listened to her side of the story?_ His thoughts wondered to many possibilites untill he wandered in the relm were reality deminishes and dreams take flight; awarding you with you're wildest desires...


End file.
